Fluttering Like a Falling Leaf
Author Sig: A memory is a mystery or lie Prologue "Crow! I'm scared!" The grey she-kit pressed up against Crow- the black grey brown and white tom kit had taken them to a hiding place away from the attacking group. Crow pressed his muzzle to his friend as his friends mother fought two cats, But... Got killed. His friend let out a wail, Crow pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "We have to go, Leaf." Leaf nodded to him, the two made a whole in the bramble wall, and darted off from the sounds of painful yowls, screeching cats, hisses of pain... It was cold, "The Season of The Frost". Clouds were rolling into the sky. The two didn't stop running, their paws started to slide on the ice from the day before rain. They finally stopped when an entire blizzard rolled in, they were near a river. The sounds of cats could no longer be heard, thankfully. "Crow? Where are we?" Leafs mew was hoarse, and lined with terror, confusion, grief, and sadness. Crow sighed, through the sounds of harsh winds and snow trying to fill his ears, he could hear a river. Stones beneath his paws were cold enough to hurt him and her could just barely see trees not far off. "I...I don't know!" Crow panicked, he only wanted to help his best friend ''get away form the fighting cats. But now, they were going to freeze to death out here! He heard a yelp behind him, Crow whipped around just in time for Leaf to crash into him. Crow was suddenly underneath the cold water of the river. He flailed is paws, trying to get back to the surface. He gasped for air, and let out a terrified screech. "Leaf?!" His head went back under, he felt like his entire body was ice. the last thing that he felt before it all went black was teeth sinking into his scruff. ''Chapter 1 Leafkit tumbled around with Otterkit and Crowkit, laughing and squealing in joy. She scrambled up to her paws and batted Crowkit on the face, and suddenly felt Otterkit knock her over, she swatted at Otterkits face as Crowkit bounced around them. Leafkit kicked Otterkit away, and scrambled up on the rocks of the gorge. "I am the almighty Leafstar! Obey me!" Otterkit climbed up and jumped on her, the two tumbled arund in a ball of fur. She kicked Otterkit away and collasped, she looked up at the black and brown tabby form of Otterkit. By now, Crowkit had climbed up with them. "That was awesome!" Crowkit was still trying to get out of his fits of laughter. Leafkit saw Plumstar climbing onto the meeting rock, she smiled. To her, Plumstar was amazing! She told stories of when she rescued her and Crowkit from the river as the deputy. Plumstar had still been called Plumfall back then. Leafkit gazed up at Plumstar, the sun shone down on her white pelt, reflecting perfectly off of her grey splotches. It made her look like a true leader! She sat up and pricked her ears to listen to the meeting Plumstar was calling. "Let all cats old enough to leap through the trees of Skyclan territory, gather below for a clan meeting!" She watched as the forms of cats gathered below the sky-rock. She saw apprentices, warriors, the medicine cat- Her name was Redleaf, a dark ginger tabby to be exact. She was with her apprentice, a Black and brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest. His name was Darkpaw. He...Kinda scared her....a lot... Leafkit watched as two apprentices came forward, she could only see white and ginger fur though, so she couldn't tell who is was from so high up, Plumstar began to speak. "I, Plumstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in your turn, Oakpaw, Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Oakpaw nodded to Swiftpaw, the two looked up to their leader. "I do." "I do." Plumstar nodded at the two, then looked up to the sky. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you Oakbranch and Swiftwater!" Leafkit watched with interest as the cats chanted the warriors new names. "Oakbranch! Swiftwater! Oakbranch! Swiftwater!" Leafkit gasped in surprise to hear caterwauls and chants of the new warriors names, warrior ceremonies must be amazing! She watched as the clan broke away from the meeting, keeping her eyes on Oakbranch and Swiftwater. Her mothers voice suddenly rang out. "Leafkit! Crowkit! Otterkit! Get down from there, you'll hurt yourself!" Leafkits ears flattened, she let out a growl and climbed back down. Crowkit and Otterkit not following far behind. When they first arrived, Two different queens had taken them in. Making her and Crowkit unrelated, but Crowkit and Otterkit are brothers now... "Mom, when I can I be a warrior?" Leafkit looked up to her mother, she always heard elders saying how her mother had always brought back birds from straight out of the sky. Her mother had ginger fur, as well as grey tabby splotches and white paws. Her mother let out a purr and she began to lead the kits up a steep slope to the nursery. "Well, first you have to be six moons to start training, then, you have to train to be a warrior, once you become a warrior, you'll have warrior duties to fulfill everyday. You can even get an apprentice of your own, from there you have a chance of becoming deputy of the clan. From there- once the leader dies. You'll be leader, but- if you don't become deputy. Once your old and served your clan well. You become an elder." Leafkit and the other were inside the nursery with Stonekit, Stormkit, and Yellowkit. They were the newborns to their mother- Rainsky, and their father - Thornstripe. "Rest now, Leafkit, you can play tomorrow." Chapter 2 "Leafkit! Wake up!" Otterkits hiss rang in her ear. Leafkit lifted her head, she looked around. Everyone else was asleep! She noticed white paws in front of her, and slowly looked up to see Otterkit and Crowkit standing front of her. "Everyone else is asleep!" Leafkit hissed, she glared her amber eyes at the two. "What do you want?" Otterkit let out a purr. "Lets sneak out of camp!" Leafkits eyes widened, an image flashed before her. A river, fighting cats, falling... She shook the thought away, no rogue group would attack them here....right? she let out a sigh. "Fine, lets go." she carefully got up, not to disturb Yellowkit. She darted out to follow the two kits, as they got outside, she saw the camp was asleep, everything looked empty. The were cats standing gaurd at the exits though...how were they supposed to get outside? Otterkit flicked his tail towards the two, signalling for them to follow. They went over to where a tree was at the edge of camp, roots sticking out of the side of the gorge. "I saw Quickpaw and Specklepaw practicing climbing here, maybe we can get out this way..." Leafkit perked her ears in surprise to Otterkit, grey tail flicking. "Thats...really smart Otterkit..." Leafkit reached up to one of the roots, and dug her tiny claws into them, she slowly hauled herself up with help from Crowkit. Otterkit was already ahead of them, having taken an easy route on the roots. Crowkit was right behind Leafkit as the three scrambled up the side, and hauled themselves over the edge. Leafkit looked around in awe, the world was so big! The moon shone down, casting shadows from the trees on the already dimly lit ground... A memory is a mystery or lie